Insurrección
by Hayden Bell
Summary: Para Percy las cosas nunca parecen irle bien, cuando cree que está enamorado de una chica, resulta que en realidad no y ni siquiera comparten el sentimiento. Por eso mismo es que intercedió por Luke, el único por el que siente algo. SLASH


**Elección**

En el campamento "media sangre" se disputaba una de las mayores pruebas para los semidioses, las cosas no se veían muy fáciles para ninguno de ellos, pues, encargados de liderar a una pequeña legión de sus propios guerreros, cada uno luchaba por "sobrevivir", al final, las huestes de los hijos de Apolo, Poseidón, Atenea y Demeter llegaron a la prueba final, una donde la batalla sería definitiva y la más cruenta, para nadie fue sorpresa que la hija de Atenea se aliara con el heredero de Poseidón, por lo que no dejaron más opción para los otros dos que unirse para resistir los implacables ataques de sus adversarios.

La lucha fue dura, Percy supo defenderse muy bien de Héctor, el hijo de Apolo, que casi logra atravesarlo con una de sus poderosas flechas, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por Annabeth, aunque ella no lo necesitaba tampoco, la chica tiene un talento muy particular para las batallas. El heredero de Poseidón se encargó de defender el lado oeste de la batalla, aunque los arboles no permitieron un buen desempeño de ninguno de sus guerreros, muchos de ellos cedieron a la incomodidad del terreno y cedieron con facilidad ante su enemigo, quienes poseían la ventaja con sus arcos, aunque no la suficiente para la estrategia de Percy.

Mientras en el centro defendían muy bien, ayudados por Percy como líder, en los laterales se preparaban con astucia para rodear a sus adversarios, la concentración de Héctor fue poca cuando el hijo de Poseidón hizo llamar su atención, fue en ese momento en que de la nada se vieron rodeados y sus arqueros detenidos; en cuestión de minutos las fueras de Héctor se redujeron a la mitad y viendo que Percy tenía éxito en su estrategia, se rindió, antes de perder a todos sus chicos. El grito de victoria hizo que todos los chicos de color azul se levantaran con orgullo y júbilo.

-¡Cuidado! –el grito de terror de un chico provocó el desenfreno, cuando Percy quiso reaccionar, se perdió, a duras penas pudo sentirse saliendo despedido por los aires, con un fuerte calor en sus pies y mucho dolor al caer de nuevo. Cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontró con unos de casi la misma intensidad, solo que con gesto preocupado y temeroso.

-¿Estás bien? –la voz de un viejo conocido lo regresó a la realidad.

-Luke… -lo llamó por su nombre, haciendo que se hiciera a un lado para que pudiera levantarse. Se vio a si mismo, herido y sangrando por varias partes, pero al quedar tan cerca del agua, simplemente tuvo que estirar su brazo y dejar que su poder lo curara con relativa facilidad.

-De haber sido peor el ataque, probablemente estarías en la enfermería. –contestó el hijo de Hermes, justo cuando llegaba una Annabeth muy preocupada e hincándose cerca de su amigo.

-Perdón, el hijo de Demeter tenía un haz bajo la manga, aunque no esperaba un poder de tal magnitud. –ayudaron al chico a levantar, el cual ya se encontraba más que reavivado. –De no ser por Luke… habría sido peor. –ambos dirigieron su mirada al más alto, quien sencillamente torció una sonrisa.

-Creí que tu expulsión sería definitiva. –preguntó entonces Percy, provocando que en ese momento todos los que algún vez estuvieron a su alrededor se alejaran con tranquilidad, murmurando sobre la suerte del chico y la llegada de Luke, de quien se habló muy mal luego de su juicio y expulsión del campamento.

-Parece que alguien apeló a mi perdón. –nadie podía negar que el rostro de Luke se veía mucho más demacrado que nunca, sin embargo, el brillo en sus ojos parecía muy animado de solo estar ahí. –Creo que después de lo que hice, no merecía regresar. –se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, haciendo notoria su vestimenta humana, claramente recién llegaba.

-¡¿Dónde está, donde está? –Grover apartó a todos a su paso. -¡Percy, ¿estas bien? –preguntó, interponiéndose incluso a los otros dos y mirándolo de arriba abajo, como si esperara encontrar alguna herida.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien, tranquilo. –Percy rodeó los ojos. -¿Protector eh? –el moreno se echó a reír, ese día tenía descanso, así que realmente no le estaba reclamando nada. –Aquí está tu sustituto en caso de que faltes. –señaló a Luke que apenas levantó su mano derecha como saludo, Grover solo le agradeció con un asentimiento.

-¿Fuiste tú, cierto? –la pregunta de Luke dejó confusos a los otros tres. -¿Cómo es que hablaste con el Consejo? Difícilmente alguien les puede convencer. –siguió diciendo, aprovechando que ahora se encontraban en un semicírculo.

-Hablé con el señor Brunner. –admitió sin mayor dilación. –Supe tus motivos y los expuse al Consejo, no podía dejarte fuera. –su gesto hizo que sus amigos lo miraran con cariño, sabiéndose seguros de su lealtad.

-Gracias. –la verdad es que ni uno de ellos veía a Luke como un traidor o enemigo, de cierta forma incluso los ayudó, más que cualquier otro y sentían agradecimiento por eso. Siguieron hablando de ello por unas cuantas horas, hasta que Grover se cruzó con la hijas de Afrodita y decidió seguir con su día de descanso.

El anochecer precedió al atardecer, momento en que cada uno de ellos decidió regresar a sus respectivos aposentos, la casa de Percy ha sido de las más elogiadas, sobre todo con la vista que tenía durante el día y la increíble imagen que daba en la noche, imponente, con antorchas en las cuatro esquinas y las luces del interior. Para el hijo de Poseidón, sus actuaciones fueron claras y sus razones, aunque instigadas por un sentimiento que no logra comprender del todo. Como sea, estaba hecho y se sentía bien por ello.

Estaba listo para dormir, cuando la sensación de que alguien entraba en sus aposentos lo hizo cambiar su rumbo y dirigirse a la puerta, encontrándose con Annabeth, quien vestía de una manera poco común, casi como si se tratara de una mujer delicada, algo muy raro de ver en ella. La chica le sonrió y el chico correspondió con la misma intensidad.

-Creo que es tiempo de que hablemos. –empezó a decir, estirando su brazos y tomándolo de la mano, guiándolo hasta el interior de la casa, atravesándola y llegar hasta el otro lado, donde el lago se imponía a la casa, como si tratara de detenerla. En todo momento supieron que ellos tenían un conexión poco habitual, como si fueran llamados a estar juntos, unidos; como si ese fuese su destino. –Te dije que cuando supiera lo que sentía por ti estuviera claro, serías el primero en saberlo. –Percy asintió, tragando un poco de saliva, pensando en algo de lo que no se sentía muy seguro.

-Me alegra saber que ha quedado claro. –contestó, pero dudando de sí mismo.

-Creo que ambos sabemos nuestra capacidad al estar juntos, como aliados. –refiriéndose al hecho de que juntos se volvían invencibles. –Bueno, eso mismo me ha llevado a pensar en alguien especial en ti, alguien con quien me siento segura. –lo miraba a los ojos, tomándolo de ambas manos, hablando con cierta dificultad. –Y aunque admito que he visto más ímpetu de tu parte… -apretó los labios. –Creo que eres un muy buen amigo y que no puedo verte como algo más. –su rostro denotaba sufrimiento por esas palabras.

-Oh… -Percy soltó sus manos, dándole la espalda y mirando al lago. La chica no habló después, creyendo que sería lo más conveniente. –Tienes razón, en realidad es lo que me pasa a mí también. –al volverse de nuevo a la chica, su rostro se notaba tranquilo, como si aquello tampoco lo causara mucho revuelo.

-Me da gusto saberlo. –Annabeth soltó una sonrisa tímida.

-Luego de lo que pasó esta tarde, me di cuenta de muchas cosas, cosas que temía admitir. –el chico habló con sinceridad, dejándose llevar por el momento, regresando a la casa, caminando por los pasillo, sintiéndose extrañamente tranquilo.

-Eso mismo es lo que me instó a ser clara con mis sentimientos. –sin querer, soltó una risilla al ver la cara de confusión de Percy. –Tal vez puedas ocultarlo de chicos como Grover o cualquier otro que lo único que piensa es en el placer… pero no de una chica como yo. –lo tomó de los hombros, tratando de hacerlo entrar en más confianza.

-No entiendo, ¿a que te refieres? –cuestionó, comenzando a sentirse más incómodo de lo normal.

-No me sorprende que ni tú mismo te hayas dado cuenta. –siguió diciéndose, invitándolo a que se sentara en uno de los sofás que tenía en la estancia, seguido de ella. –Los hombres tienen especial falta de agudeza en asuntos de amor. –el chico frunció el entrecejo, provocando que la chica se burlara un poco. –Recuerdo que después de regresarle el rayo a Zeus, tu única obsesión fue interceder por Luke, insististe tanto al señor Brunner, que no pudo negarse a ver la realidad desde la perspectiva de aquel chico. –las palabras de la chica seguían la senda que el propio Percy esperaba.

-Ambos sabemos que Luke no es malo, solo estaba confundido. –contestó, tratando de poner piedras en el camino que la chica seguía con sus palabras. –No entiendo a donde quieres llegar. –agregó, mostrándose reticente.

-No necesita explicación lo que es obvio para mí y para ti. –la chica mostró la sabiduría típica de su madre. –Te sentiste atraído por Luke desde el principio que lo viste. –la quijada del muchacho casi se desencaja de su rostro. –Aunque conmigo sentiste una conexión que yo también percibí, con él fue completamente diferente… -que la chica continuara fue un alivio para Percy.

-Sentí que me complementaba. –admitirlo fue un descuido, del que no se sintió culpable al ver la condescendencia de Annabeth en su rostro. –Me protegió desde el principio, siempre preocupado por mi bienestar, no permitía que nadie me hiciera daño y aunque eso no es tan importante, su modo de tratarme fue excepcional. –hablar de él se le hizo extraño, sobre todo con la chica de la que supuestamente sentía algo más que simple amistad.

-Sabes, tu mirada al verlo regresar fue de antología. –eso provocó que Percy levantara un ceja. –Descuida, creo que solo yo me di cuenta, así que despreocúpate. –agregó. –Pero no debes temer decir lo que sientes, tienes que decírselo. –esas palabras provocaron un respingo en el chico.

-Desde luego que no. –se apresuró a contestar. –No creo que una relación con él sea bien vista y aunque así fuera, temo por lo que piense de mí. –su decepción fue notoria.

-Primero, nosotros no estamos atados a los tiempos actuales, nuestra costumbre es muy diferente a la de estas civilizaciones, así que no debes temer por ser rechazado. –sus palabras empezaron a sonar cada vez más reconfortantes e incitadoras. – Segundo, Luke jamás ha tenido alguna novia y aunque tampoco le conocemos un chico, parece ser que su interés por el mismo sexo ha sido más obvia últimamente. –se acercó a Percy, dándole un beso de despedida en la mejilla. –Le gustas… -le guiño un ojo. –Prepárate para mañana, los equipos ganadores nos enfrentaremos en la final… tú, contra mí. –salió sin más, dejándolo más confundido que nunca.

No podía creer que aquello se estuviera resolviendo de esa manera, no negaba que sus sentimientos por Luke crecieron mucho desde el atardecer, cuando lo vio de nuevo en el campamento, con el rostro como la primera vez que lo conoció, deseoso de regresar al entrenamiento. Estaba decidido, lo eligió a él, así que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacerle ver sus sentimientos, sin temor al rechazo o al fracaso; una de sus convicciones estaba en conquistarle, pero de una manera digna y congruente. No estaba seguro del método que usaría, eso se lo dejaría al tiempo, pero cuando llegara, avasallaría con lo que tiene.

¿Continued?

-o-

Aproveché las vacaciones para empezar otra historia, aun cuando no termino de adelantar las que ya tengo, pero el caso es que me gustó el filme de Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo. Con el ánimo de que les guste el fic y la pareja que elegí. Como siempre, mi pasión es el slash y lo vi entre los chicos, así que no dudé en hacer realidad mis fantasías, al menos en este escrito. Que lo disfruten y si hay reviews que me inspiren, pues la seguiré.


End file.
